


Breakfast, Letters, and Kisses

by sapphicmess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desi Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Raising Harry Potter, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicmess/pseuds/sapphicmess
Summary: Hari (Harry) is kind of worried whether he'll get his Hogwarts letter. Remus and Sirius are going to miss Hari and Sirius is going to miss them all. This is pretty much just fluff.





	Breakfast, Letters, and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't having a good day today but writing this made me feel way better so here you go. Kudos and comments are obviously appreciated! Thanks <3

Sirius was making scrambled eggs and bacon as Remus poured three glasses of nice cold apple juice and a certain little boy with messy black hair was running down the stairs.

"Is it here yet?! Ron told me he got his yesterday!" Hari exclaimed as he made it over to the small but cute kitchen where both of his godfathers were making breakfast.

"Is breakfast here you mean, Prongslet? Yes, it is!" Sirius said teasing the Indian 10- almost 11-year old boy.

Hari pouted. "No! I mean the letter, Padfoot! It should be here. Why isn't it here? Am I not going to Hogwarts?" He said worrying almost as bad as Remus constantly was about everything.

Remus kissed Hari's forehead. "Don't worry about it, Hari. Don't stress yourself out, it's not good for you." He told the distressed boy gently.

Sirius snorted. "Look who's talking, Mr. Worry-Wart." Sirius said placing Hari's scrambled eggs and bacon on his plate and putting it on the table next to where Remus put his apple juice.

"Oh, shush. If I don't worry about anything then who will? Now will you please pass the salt already? I'm not eating these without salt." He said gesturing to the eggs.

"Merlin, Moony. You're so demanding!" Sirius laughed, sprinkling salt on everyone's scrambled eggs, and then sitting down at the table with Remus and Hari.

"Moony, were you excited for your Hogwarts letter when you were little?" Hari asked while eating his scrambled eggs.

Remus smiled warmly. "Yeah, Hari. I was happy but nervous, kind of like you right now." He said before continuing to eat his breakfast.

"What about you, Sirius?" Hari asked.

"Oh, same as you and Remus but with an added extra stress of my family not being the kindest about every Hogwarts house." Sirius answered sipping his apple juice.

"Would it matter which house I'd get in?" Hari asked nervously as he continued eating his breakfast.

"As long as it's not slimy Slytherin!" Sirius said and Remus whacked him on the back of his head.

"Don't listen to him, Hari. It doesn't matter which house you're in. We'll always love you no matter what." Remus said and kissed Hari on his lightning scar.

"Even if it's Slytherin." He added glaring at Sirius.

"Yeah, yeah. Regulus was in Slytherin and eventually turned out okay." Sirius said mentioning his brother who eventually went against Voldemort and visits Remus and Sirius sometimes now.

"Why isn't it here? Are you sure my letter hasn't come yet?" Hari asked anxiously.

"Actually, Hari..." Remus said trying to hide a smile and so was Sirius who began to reach for a letter that he had hidden in the high cabinet where Hari couldn’t reach.

"Is that-?" Hari began to say as Sirius handed it to him.

Hari quickly ripped open the letter and squealed in delight as he read it. "I'm going to Hogwarts!" He exclaimed.

Remus and Sirius cheered and congratulated Hari by wrapping him up in a tight family hug.

"Can I write to Ron now please?" Hari asked barely able to contain his excitement: smiling, jumping up and down.

Remus tilted his head back laughing. "Yeah, Hari. You can write to him and afterwards can write to Regulus to let him know."

"Okay!" Hari said running upstairs to start his letters.

Sirius and Remus waited for the messy haired boy to run up the stairs before they started laughing even harder.

"You're mean!" Remus said through his tears because he was laughing so hard.

"I’m mean? You didn’t tell him anything about the letter and you knew about it! Sitting back and observing is just as bad as doing the deed, ya know.” Sirius said a smile across his face and Remus rolled his eyes.

“He was so worried, Merlin! He takes after you, ya know?" Sirius said getting up from his chair to wash up the now empty dishes.

"Oh, come on! You were worried when you were his age too!" Remus said following him to the sink.

"Okay but my family were a bunch of gits." Sirius said.

“True but you don’t have to come from a family of-” Remus lowered his voice before saying a word he didn’t want Hari repeating. “-to be nervous about starting Hogwarts, it’s a big deal! It’s the first time the majority of these kids spend so long away from home- Oh Merlin, I’m going to miss Hari so much!”

“What are you talking about, Moons? You’re going to be working there!” Sirius said smacking him playfully with the wet rag being used to wash the dishes. “You get to see him all the time as his Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. It’s me who’s going to be lonely!” 

“What are you planning on doing during all that alone time?” Remus asked taking the rag from Sirius and scrubbing the plates. 

“Oh, you mean when my husband and godchild abandon me?” Sirius asks. 

“We’re not abandoning y-” Remus starts to say before interrupted by Sirius. 

“-Probably keep upgrading my motorbike and enjoying being able to keep being caught up with Jane the Virgin since technology actually works here. Ha, take that!” Sirius exclaimed as Remus rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist after making it so that the dishes will wash themselves. 

“I’m going to miss you so much.” Remus said nuzzling his head against Sirius. 

Sirius’ heart melted at this as it still did to all things Remus even after all these years. 

“I’m going to miss you and Hari so much. I don’t know how I’ll make it without you two keeping me out of trouble.” Sirius said turning so his face was now facing Remus’.

“I love you so much, Sirius.” Remus said looking up into Sirius’ beautiful grey eyes.

“I love you too.” Sirius said leaning down a bit to meet Remus’ soft lips in a sweet loving kiss in the middle of their quirky kitchen. 

Hari came into the kitchen talking about how he had already sent his letters before seeing his godfathers sharing a kiss. “Ewww! In the kitchen, really guys?”

Remus and Sirius only separated from the kiss to laugh. “Oh Hari, You’ll understand when you’re older.” Sirius said. “Now come here!” He laughed picking Hari up as he squealed and went into a fit of laughter as Sirius went into full Tickle Monster mode.

It was obvious that they’d miss each other a lot and that letters wouldn’t be the same but at least there was always Winter holiday.


End file.
